1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display (FPD) module. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a FPD module having a chassis with a seating portion for connecting a circuit board thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many types of FPDs have been developed. Examples of these FPDs may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display modules, field emission displays (FEDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs). These FPDs have recently been spotlighted since they may be light weight, and may display high quality images in comparison to conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
A conventional FPD may include a plurality of circuit boards to drive a display panel of the FPD. The conventional circuit board of the FPD may include a plurality of circuit elements, installation holes, and ground portions. Each ground portion may have a ring shape surrounding one installation hole and may be connected to ground circuit lines.
The conventional circuit board may be attached to a chassis with bolts and bosses. More specifically, each circuit board may be mounted on the bosses by inserting the bolts through the installation holes into the bosses, so a contact may be formed between each bolt and a ground portion surrounding the corresponding installation hole. The contact between each bolt and a corresponding ground portion may ground the circuit board.
However, when the bolts are inserted into the insertion holes, the ground portions surrounding the installation holes in the conventional circuit board may be damaged, so electrical contact between the bolts and the ground portions or between the bolts and the bosses may be reduced. When the electrical contact between the bolts and the ground portions or between the bolts and the bosses is reduced or is unstable, grounding of the circuit board may be inadequate.
In addition, the conventional FPD may require a large number of bosses, e.g., at least four bosses for each circuit board. The large number of bosses may minimize space efficiency on the chassis. Further, since the bosses may be forcibly inserted into the chassis, processes and costs for inserting a large number of bosses may be increased.